Dreams
by sakuraxsyaoran
Summary: Has Sakura finally gotten her dream come true? S&S! R&R!I do not own ccs
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Dreams are as they say a figment of your imagination. Some dreams are foretelling dreams or so people think. Dejue vu is told to be a replay of a dream you had.

I lay here now... on my side in the middle of the road. Cold...wet...and alone. I hear the sound of honking, crying, yells from the streets people. It was a cold night, the night on the spring festival. I had just came from it, dressed in a cherry blossom yukata, which my friends would say I look good in, now drenched in blood. I had just said good-bye to my best friend as she was taken home. I had been crossing the street...

"Sakura! Watch out!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw a bright light. Suddenly I was over whelming taken over by the pain of the hit.

I had been hit by a car... it had seemed to be a large one, but I couldn't tell because the car drove away once it hit me. As I watched the car trail away, I had noticed it had been a drunk driver... as how it wobbles back and forth all over the road. All though I was alone I felt the presence of someone I had once known.

_Dejue vu?_ I asked myself. _No.. That couldn't be it._

Then I had remembered, I can only sense those with magic. It must be a man... very weak with magic. I remembered and old face. It made me smile for some reason. It had to be him!

I tried to get up but the stabbing pains had cursed my body to the ground. I felt warm breathing on my upper body preferably my neck. I slowly opened my eyes. It was, it was Syaoran. I grabbed my key.. Released the star…

"Power!" I had decided to use the power card, so I could gain strength to walk. I still had pains.. But not as strong as before. I had hugged him and told him I was fine.

"But Sakura, you are bleeding heavily." Syaoran said… looking worriedly at them.

"I know , but I have an idea.. Hold on." I grabbed the erase card from my back pack that I had been carrying. "Erase!"

It had erased the blood and a partial to the wound. It stopped bleeding for a while.

"Syaoran, why are you hear?"

"To see you of course, well that and the fact that I live here.. along with my company."

"I had lost all hope when I got hit, not even thinking about magic. Suddenly I sensed you and I remembered about my cards."

"Well I'm glad" He said with a huge smile. "But, we still have to take you to the hospital, under any circumstances."

"Okay, yawn Hey Syaoran I'm sleepy." Then I pass out and collapsed to the floor.

Chapter 1

_What is going on… why is it so dark……………… I feel light. As light a feather._

_It feels like I'm in water. Floating further and further to the bottom._

_I suddenly see a hand…. And I light around it._

_Why am I grabbing then hand……..no, no stop it!_

I Sit straight up. gasp _where am i?_

I look around the white room.. noticing Syaoran sleeping right next to me.

"ahhhh the pain..!" I look down at my stomach._ Oh yeah I was hit yesterday._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_What is going on… why is it so dark……………… I feel light. As light a feather._

_It feels like I'm in water. Floating further and further to the bottom._

_I suddenly see a hand…. And I light around it._

_Why am I grabbing then hand……..no, no stop it!_

I sit straight up. gasp _where am I?_

I look around the white room... noticing Syaoran sleeping right next to me.

"Ahhhh the pain...!" I look down at my stomach._ Oh yeah I was hit yesterday._

I continue to look around the room._ Oh no! I'm in a hospital. How did I get here, oh it must have been Syaoran._

Nudges Syaoran. "Syaoran…." I slowly say.

"gasp HUH! What! Oh… oh my god! Sakura your awake… are you feeling okay?" Syaoran said half awake.

"Um… yeah except the stabbing pain in my stomach I think I'm okay."

"That's good…" Syaoran said nodding.

"Hey Syaoran… why did you come back to Tomoeda? I know to see me, but is that really all? "I ask.

"No, hmf... I'll tell you later... when you are feeling better." Syaoran says grasping something in his left pocket of him jeans.

"Okay…" I lay back down to rest when the nurse came in.

_Ring ring._

Syaoran grabbed his phone. "Hello, Syaoran speaking." There was a long pause. "Yes, I'll be right there."

Syaoran looked disappointed.

"Sorry Sakura, I have to leave Wei is calling the corp. for a meeting, I will be back a soon as I can." Syaoran said then kissed me on my forehead. "Rest up."

Syaoran said lovingly and left. _Aww... Syaoran is so sweet._

I felt my heart race for a moment while blushing.

I fell asleep thinking about Syaoran, remembering the times we spent together before he went to Hong Kong. It had been so long ago it was a little fuzzy.

Sakura's flash back- Sakura's and Syaoran's first date

Syaoran looked at me, "So what are you going to order?"

"I was thinking, Sushi and fried rice. With a strawberry smoothie"

"Ooh, that sounds good I think I'll have that to." Syaoran said while blushing.

As we waited for the waiter… I looked around... I couldn't believe Syaoran took me to such a fancy restaurant. I felt syaoran's gaze.. it sent a shiver down my back."

Things has happened so fast for us. I looked at him. Then he started to blush, he looked so adorable. When the waiter came we had ordered, then we ate our food, he paid and we left.

"We still have time do you want to go catch a movie?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, I would love that."

We went and saw a romance movie. When it started Syaoran stared at me the whole time… it was a little scary. We started to hold hands in the middle of the movie, we got closer. Syaoran put his arm around my waist. I blushed and put my arm around his shoulder. I leaned my head against his shoulder. Then for some odd reason we began to kiss. Although it had been so sudden we both felt as it as right. The movie ended and we got disappointed.

end of flash back

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what people think

-sakuraxsyaoran


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

"yawns"

"Oh good morning Miss Kinomoto how are you this morning. Did you sleep well?" asked the nurse.

"Yes I'm fine thank you… has Syaoran happened to stop by today?"

"Why yes but he said he had to go shopping with someone by the name of Tomoyo…"

"Wait, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yes…"

"Oh my… wow… thanks..."

Sakura thought of the night before at the festival, "_bye- bye, Tomoyo-chan"_

"_Good night Sakura-chan … talk to you soon" Tomoyo said as she had entered the van._

Sakura silently drifted into a deep slumber.

Tomoyo and Syaoran P.O.V.

"Uh... Tomoyo, are you sure she will like this." Syaoran sweat dropping looking at one of the dresses fit for princesses.

"Okay, okay... Gomen lets go look at other things."

Syaoran spotted a pink dress with green lace and embroider green flowers…

"Hey Tomoyo-chan! Do you think she would like this dress?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo gaped at the dress… it was gorgeous. It looked like a dress Sakura would wear. As she had noticed pink and green were their colors.

"Yes, she would love it. You are very good at judging dresses"

Syaoran pictured him self being a judge and judging a dress 7.3.

"Oh my god! There is one in lavender and navy blue too!" Tomoyo drifted off in day dream mode.

Syaoran sweat dropped. ;

Syaoran took both of the dresses... both in Tomoyo's and Sakura's sizes. He went over to the counter and paid for them.

"Syaoran, you didn't have to buy that dress for me."

"Well there is a reason I bought both of them... me and Eriol have a plan."

"Ohohohoho really, eh?"

"Yeah. Hey, Tomoyo do you think you can come with me to look at rings?"

Tomoyo was shocked for a moment. "Yeah sure"

They looked at rings for hours… Syaoran decided to get two rings custom made for him and Sakura. He ordered a cherry blossom ring with and emerald in the middle with diamonds surrounding the emerald. He then ordered a wolf shaped ring... with emerald eye's and pink opals as a collar.

"And… I'd like them done within 3 hours please…" Syaoran said.

"Yes sir... we will be right on them."

"Wow Syaoran those rings will look very interesting."

"I know but I decided to go by our names and our colors. (Sakura and Syaoran)"

"Syaoran, come with me." Tomoyo dragged Syaoran all over stores buying this and that.

"Tomoyo don't you think this is a little much?" Syaoran starred at all the bags he was holding.

"Syaoran it's called accessorizing." Tomoyo smirked.

"sigh okay. Well I think we need to put some of the stuff in the car the bags are starting to get a little heavy.

They finished shopping, they filled two cars worth of stuff.. both Tomoyo's and Syaoran's. They got the rings and left.

R&R

Please I love reviews… it hasn't gotten to the good part, that's the next chapter lol.

-sakuraxsyaoran


End file.
